Yin and Yang
by Fankidlover99
Summary: Sonic is known to be nice, kind, and never mean. He is Yin. But as a wise man once said: ' One cannot bring up Yin, without bringing up Yang.' And this is where Yang is brought up.   Yes, I know Yin and Yang are not evil/good. But I like that idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Ying and Yang: A sonic fanfiction. **

**Rated: K+. ( Will change to T, and maybe M.)**

**( I just lost intrest in my Adventure Time story. It will be taken down, because I just feel in a rut coutining it. Sorry for all the time I wasted it. But here's the thing: This is a story I know I'll finish! So please, enjoy this story!)**

**Chapter one: Eggman scheme.**

**...**

" HOHO HOHO!" Eggman laughed, making Sonic grunt with anger. Sonic's arm was bleeding, and his whole body was dirty. He would gladly yell and destory everything in his path, but his little bro was watching from Eggman chamber's. He wouldn't do it. He still had to be a role model. Besides, he was to nice to do anything like that.

" Y-Your going to pay Eggman!" Sonic yelled, getting up. Eggman pressed a button, showing off a worm robot. Sonic quickly spindashed it, freeing a small little chicken.

' **Thank you Sonic! Your the greatest hero ever!' **

' **Yeah yeah, says the bird that get's turned into a robot on a daily basis and thinks it's still amazing to get rescued!' **Sonic yelled in his head, but he couldn't say it outloud. He would never say that to a small, poor, little bird. Even if it did get kidnapped.

Sonic spindashed though loop-do-loops, hitting dog robots in the process. He cursed in his head as one bit his arm, re-opening the wound and making it bleed crazily. Tails screamed, in fear. Eggman simply laughed and started the robotizier. Tails gasped as the green light began to charge up. If Sonic didn't hurry, he would be a mindless robot slave.

And that was driving Sonic crazy.

He had to hurry, time was running out for his favorite two-tailed sidekick. But he still had to jump on annoying platforms, break every single robot so he could free little animals, collect rings, get power-ups, and it was driving him** insane. **

**' Really now, is Tails even my sidekick? A sidekick is supposed to help there hero. Tails is not helping me at all. I never seen Robin be helpless against Joker like Tails is to Eggman...' **

Sonic then kept running, while blinking crazily. The anger quickly went away and seemed to move to his brain, then disappeared. He always did this when he was very angry. Now that the anger was gone from his brain and stored away, he could focus.

Quickly, Sonic began feeling calmer and he felt better. Sonic ran as fast as he could, then broke the sonic boom. He did what he had to do quickly, without barely thinking. Finally, he broke though a wall, and saw his two tailed buddy.

" Sonic! Hurry!" Tails yelled, and Sonic quickly spindashed the controls; just two seconds before the robotization would start. Eggman roared with anger, while Tails sighed with relief.

" Thank you very much Sonic!" Tails then punched the robotization air tube quickly, making the glass brake. Sonic smiled and quickly hugged his best friend, trying his best to not to stain his fur with blood and dirt. Eggman watched the event, and was about to press a button when Sonic quickly spotted this.

" Not today, egg-brain!" Sonic ran up to him and spindashed, sending the overweight doctor the the ground. Eggman began running, as Sonic kept hurting him on the way. Finally, he made it to a escape pod.

" Ta-Ta Sonic!" Eggman taunted, making Sonic grit his teeth. That voice was super annoying and pissed him off. He simply breathed heavily and lifted his fist in the air. With a powerful punch, to Sonic's and Eggman's suprise, the machine fizzed and sent Eggman flying right toward's a jail. The warden quickly noticed Eggman groaning in a open cell, and quickly locked him. Eggman got up and started yelling and complaing, not pleased his newest plan went so wrong.

Sonic ran into the jail, and he waved to the warden. He saw the famillar look of a tall rabbit in his late 50's, with gray fur and a fake glass eye. He wore a white shirt with a green tie, along with dark black pants and a brown shoes.

" Hey warden! Got Eggman locked up?"

" Yep! Thanks for the help!"

**' That's all you can say after all my hard work? God darn it, don't you notice the bleeding arm?' **

Sonic quickly blinked again, and his anger left. He smiled, then the warden finally noticed the wound.

" You okay, Sonic?" Sonic simply shook his head.

" Nah, I'm okay!"

" You sure? It's bleeding a lot."

" Sorry, but I'm okay." The rabbit sighed and nodded his head. Sonic frowned slightly.

**' I know it's hard to reason with me, but come on! Try a little harder then that!' **Sonic yelled in his head again. But with a quick blink, the anger left again. Sonic sighed and went outside. He really needed to control his anger, or else people would think he was constantly having sizures. Sonic rubbed Tail's head. Tails giggled and hugged his big brother.

" Now come on, let's go get my wound cleaned up and get myself cleaned up in general!" Tails laughed and began flying towards home, with Sonic racing fast after him. Sonic felt happy, even more so then usual. It was like all the anger he bottled up inside him was finally released. He thought it was a good thing, and would suprise his little bro with a suprise feast.

But little did he knew...

that...

this would lead to disaster and the death's of innocent people.

**( TBC.)**

**( I hope you liked this chapter, because I spent a butch of time working on it!)**


	2. Relfections don't lie

**Yin and Yang. **

**Chapter two: Relfections don't lie.**

**...**

Sonic slowly woke up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. As his eyes became adjusted though the sunlight, he got up on the bed. He placed his feet down, making sure they were fully ready for the cold floor. He expected to see his famillar morning slippers, but today he didn't. He sighed and shook his head. His eye saw a odd glimspe of a relfection in the mirror the first split second he looked.

He didn't see himself, he saw a odd black hedgehog with red streaks. Instead of a peach belly, the hedgehog had a white patch of chest fur. With red eyes, a smart-ass grin, more red streaks, and different types of rocket shoes and gloves; this was not him. But with one blink, the hedgehog was gone.

" I wonder what was that about..." Sonic muttered to himself and got up, moving his feet due to the very cold floor. Tails was in the kicthen, waving as he munched on his french toast.

" Hey Sonic! I made some for you to!" Sonic looked and saw a still warm, still yummy, plate of french toast. Sonic opened his mouth and took a bite, then he wagged his tail.

" Mmmmm! This taste so good Tails!" Tails smiled and sipped his milk. Tails seemed to stop for a second, and gave a confused look.

" You just see that?" Tails asked, but Sonic just titled his head.

" Must be my mind."

" What was it?"

" When I looked up at you, it seemed that the window the other side of the room showed a black hedgehog instead of you... silly idea, right?" Tails giggled and drank more of his milk. Sonic simply was in horror. His best buddy saw the black hedgehog to. Maybe it just wasn't there mind's, there was really a black hedgehog watching them, stalking them.

" Hey... I saw him to!" Tails gasped and nearly choked on his french toast. After swallowing down his last bite and chugging down his mouth, he wiped his face and ran outside. Sonic nodded and ran after his buddy.

Sonic stopped, and so did Tails. They saw a famillar face, a large purple cat called Big the cat.

**' Damn it, now I have to talk to him. I bet he's just going to talk about Froggy in his stupid voice...' **Sonic said in his mind, but felt no need to blink. The anger already left. Sonic just shrugged his shoulders and greeted the cat. But Big the cat just titled his head, rubbed his eyes, blinked, then simply gave a: ' huh.'

" What is it?" Tails asked, and Big just simply shrugged his shoulders.

" When you guys were coming, I quickly picked up my fishing lure. But when it relfected in the sun, I saw a black hedgehog instead of... ummmm..." Big the cat stood there confused.

**' Oh come on! My name isn't hard to remember!' **Sonic yelled in his head, but once again, the anger simply left just like that.

" It's Sonic, by the way."

" Oh yeah! Sonic! But yeah, the black hedgehog looked evil... like he couldn't wait to get out."

" Get out...?" Big nodded then started getting his fishing tools on his belt. His pet, ' Froggy', hopped on his head and gave a loud ribbit.

" Well, I gotta go! I'm going fishing!" Big the cat left, making Tail's puzzled.

" What did he meant by... ' get out?' " Sonic shrugged and sped off to a different direction. Taisl quickly followed him.

**(((( Later that night...)))**

Sonic walked into Tail's room. He smiled, seeing his little brother sleeping on his notes, drooling slightly. Sonic picked him up and tucked Tails in, making sure he was dead asleep. And with a kiss to the head, Tails smiled in his sleep. Sonic sighed and looked in a mirror. He saw himself, not anyone else.

But when they asked all his friends or random people on the street about a black hedgehog, they said they saw him in a relfection for a split second before they saw Sonic.

And Sonic didn't like this one bit.

He laid his hands on the mirror, cursing slightly. He was very scared. Who was this hedgehog? What did he want? Was he working for Eggman?

But now, after a very long day of work, he laid on his bed and fell asleep rather quickly, even for Sonic.

And now...

here comes the nightmare.

**( TBC.)**


	3. Nightmare

**Yin and Yang. **

**Chapter three: Nightmare.**

**( GORE! NOT. FOR. THE. WEAKHEARTED. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.)**

**...**

After Sonic fell asleep, he found himself in a dream world. Sonic was in nothingness for a second before landing in a soft pile of pink flowers. Sonic sighed and got up, then started running. The smell of pine cones hit his nose, along the smell of sweet honey. He blinked a few times, then he found himself in Eggman's base. Suddenly the smell of pine cones and sweet honey turned into smoke and a disturbing crimson blood.

He turned his head and saw two of his friend's. Knuckles the echinda, and Tails. In front of them, was Eggman. He wasn't saying anything, just standing there launching stuff. Sonic tried to run to not be hit by a missel, but he couldn't find himself to move. Before he got hit, he saw his relfection.

A large purple bruise was on his head, and his left eye was half closed, colored purple. A large cut was on his chest, and was bleeding crazy amounts of bright red blood. His right legs were snapped in half like a twig.

When he got hit by the missel, he hit the ground hard and felt all of his injures be healed. Sonic wheezed.

" When I destory you, I want to see a body! Not just a messed up thing for blue fur!" Sonic groaned and tried to get up. But his leg's were hurting like crazy, so he could only kneel and feel the anger coursing though his veins.

" Need some help?" Knuckles asked, and gave Sonic his hand. Sonic simply looked at it and felt more anger.

**' WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME EARILER, DAMMIT?' **Sonic yelled in his head, but instead of blinking... he didn't do anything. He allowed himself to let the anger travel though his whole body. That's when something new happened.

He began to shake, twitch, and pant angrily for air. His fur was getting darker, streaks were beginning to appear on his skin, and his eyes were changing color. Not only that, it felt like his mind was going insane with new thoughts that he would never think of. His voice changed, his I.Q changed, and more mental things happened.

Knuckles looked in fear. Sonic got up, no longer Sonic. He was the very same black hedgehog that he was fearing. And Sonic was inside of him, inside the mind of this disturbed hedgehog. And he was in black nothingness, only thing other then himself was a large white screen. Also, he could see and hear everything, but soon he would be wishing he wouldn't.

The hedgehog, where Sonic nicknamed him ' Shadow' while watching this, began to look at his claws. They were sharp claws, sticking out of his gloves but still looking normal much like Knuckle's spikes on his gloves.

" Y-You okay Sonic?" Shadow simply raised his hand in the air, and shoved it into Knuckle's chest. The hand went though the fur, skin, muscles, bones, and finally came out all the way out of the other side. Knuckles eyes went small and he gasped. Shadow licked his paw, a color of **very **dark blood staining his glove. Knuckles gagged and fell to the floor, blood pouring from his lips. Shadow raised his rocket boots in the air, and smashed Knuckle's head. The fleshy pink and dark red blood covered the floor, with fragments of bone and what used to be fur and his eyes.

Tails looked in horror.

" Sonic... you just... didn't... no..." Eggman was suprised, and quickly tried to press the ' eject' button to be free. Shadow grabbed a left-over echinda quill on the ground and threw it, breaking Eggman's controls. Eggman gasped and screamed, flying into the air as ' eject' worked but with to much power.

He fell to the ground, near Shadow. Shadow gave a evil grin and grabbed the doctor's arm. Eggman tried to scream but just couldn't. He wheezed as Shadow began to bend his arm, and finaly allowed himself to scream as the bone finally snapped in half. Eggman looked at his stub of a right arm, and he began to weep. Shadow lifted his hand in the air and sliced though the suit, and stabbed the skin.

The skin began to bleed very heavily, think chunks of fat following with it. Eggman gurgled in pain, trying to swallow down his disgust. Shadow simply grabbed his neck and snapped it in half quickly, but hard. Eggman seemed to be in extreme pain for a split second, before he was in peace. Shadow turned to Tails.

" Sonic.. you couldn't of done that! Please! Please tell me this is a dream!" Shadow shook his head.

" **IT IS ALL TO REAL TAILS.**" Shadow said, with a dark voice. Shadow grabbed Tails and threw him on the ground hard. Tails wheezed and felt his skin being ripped apart. Shadow stepped on him hard, Tails wheezing again and starting to cough up blood. Tails began to spit, cough, and hack as his mouth filled up with it. He gurgled and the blood stained his lips.

Shadow grabbed Tails bride-stlye and ran at high speeds, going though the road. Shadow picked up speed, while using his claws to impale Tails slowly. With the flick of his wrist, Tails rips were broken. Tails screamed at the sudden pain, then he turned his head. There were coming near a brick wall.

" S-Sonic...! Please! Stop!" Shadow didn't stopped. Shadow kept running quickly, coming closer and closer to the brick wall. Shadow grabbed Tails and used him as a sheid, so only Tails would get hurt in this.

" PLEASSSE! SONIC!" As the sicking splat was heard and the screaming stopped..

Sonic woke up.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Sonic screamed loud. He looked at the mirror, and saw the black hedgehog again. ' Shadow' was in the mirror, grinning evily. He looked at his hands, then turned back to Sonic, then shook like he was laughing. Sonic looked down and saw blood. Sonic screamed and blinked, but the blood disappeared.

Tails walked in.

" Sonic?" Sonic turned his head and saw his little bro, safe and sound. Sonic quickly got up and hugged him. Tails was very suprise but he chuckled and hugged back.

" I will never hurt you Tails... got it?"

" Got it." They hugged for a little longer before going into to the kicthen, and enjoyed a chili dog feast.

**( TBC.)**


	4. Yang

**Yin and Yang. **

**Chapter three: Yang. **

**( First off, a shout-out to Lucy Labrador! Thanks for reviewing!)**

**...**

Sonic was walking on the dirt road street by the forest, with his two-tailed buddy. They were out for a stroll, not a run. Tails liked taking it slow, but after this, Sonic could run as much as his heart desired.

" Hey Sonic, look! Our friend's!" Sonic looked and saw a lot of friend's from past adventure's. Marine, Charmy, Ducly, Episo, Vector, some wisp's, and Vanilla.

" Hi Sonic! Wanna join our BBQ?" Charmy asked, but then was butted in by Marine.

" Sorry, mate! This is a grill time!"

" BBQ!"

" GRILL TIME!"

While Charmy and Marine were complaining about what should be the offical name for the lunch, Sonic looked horrified. His eyed were darting back and forth, his limbs shaking. Tails looked up at him, and saw he was a nervous wreck.

" Sonic, are you okay?" When he placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder, he saw it turned to black. When he looked at Sonic's face, he didn't see a happy, blue hedgehog. He saw a crazy looking dark hedgehog.

" S-Sonic?" It turned his eye.

" The name's Shadow. Now watch **this**!" Shadow leaped to Ducly. He grabbed her large nose ring and yanked it. Ducly screetched with pain. She moved her head to get rid of Shadow, but it was acutally causing her more pain. Finally, Shadow jabbed her mouth with his rocket boot and pulled hard... making the nose ring come of. By the jab to the mouth, her lips were torn apart along with her nose. She gurgled in pain as her nostrils began to fill with blood.

Marine, Charmy, Episo, Vector, the Wisp's, and Vanilla all gasped in horror.

" RUNNNN!" Vector yelled, and he started running for the hills. Everyone listened and began runnning. Shadow caught up to Vector quickly, and yanked him by his gold chain. Vector wheezed and fell to the ground, then quickly gurgled. Shadow just sliced his throat with his sharp claws.

**' Oh god... not Vector! It's already bad enough you got Ducly! Shadow... please! Don't do this!' **Sonic yelled, who was inside Shadow's head. Shadow heard him but he gave a swift grin. The white space showed the grin, making Sonic shiver.

" To. bad." He said to Sonic, then Sonic was forced to watch as Shadow gutted open Vector's stomach. He stomped on the heart, killing Vector. Sonic eyes watered as he held in tears. Episo was watching, and stopped running.

" HIDDDDEEE!" He yelled, and made himself invisable. He ran off, and Shadow didn't want to spend time trying to find him. He had bigger fish to fry. He ran after Vanilla, who was hiding under the table with a large cloth over her. He grabbed her ear and twisted it, ripping it off. Vanilla screamed and tears fell, while Shadow laughed and laughed and laughed.

**' PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! VANILLA IS CREAM'S ONLY PARENT!' **

" I don't blame the guy! Who would tap this?" He said outload, making Vanilla confused. But shadow slapped her hard on the cheek, leaving a red mark on her white cheeks. Vanilla wheezed, and began crying more. Shadow began laughing like a maniac as he shoved his hand into Vanilla's stomach, ripping out imporant organs. Vanilla turned pale and closed her eyes. She made a small squeak of pain when Shadow ripped off one of her kindeys, but she went back to closing her eyes.

Twenty seconds later... she was gone. Charmy couldn't take it. He flew into the air and pulled out his stinger. Shadow grabbed the stinger and turned it, and Charmy impaled his own head. He fell to the ground, dead, with blood and chunks of brain spewing out. Sonic looked around and found the wisp's, hiding in the tree's. He managed to grab all five, and noticed they were all the useless normal types.

" Oh well! At least no one will miss you!" Shadow opened the grill, that was still cooking the meat. He threw every single one in the grill and closed it. He heard the screams of them get higher and higher, until they began to stop. When he opened, he saw well cooked dead wisp's on the grill. Grabbing one and taking a bite, he licked his lips.

" Taste like chicken! Don't you think so Sonic?" Sonic sobbed in Shadow's head, trying his best to find a way out. Since he was to afraid to journey into the black abyss, he bumped his head into the white wall in front of him. Shadow then turned his head and saw Marine, hiding in a bucket of water with some holes attached. Shadow looked around and found a sharp knife, that was suppoused to be to cut meat. But now it was going to murder's Tail's love intrest, that Sonic was trying to stop.

Shadow stabbed though one of the holes, the knife going though Marine's shoulder. Marine screamed and moved though the bucket, but she was trapped. Shadow kept stabbing, each time more with power. Marine was bleeding hard, the once crystal clear water was now a dark red of her own blood.

Shadow opened the jar, making Marine jump out and start running away. Shadow threw the knife, hitting Marine in the back. She fell to the floor and tried to crawl, but gave a shrill ' eeeek!' as Shadow stepped on her hand. He dragged her by her tail, as Marine was trying to find any way to be free. Shadow grabbed Marine's head and pressed it against his knee, breaking her teeth and her mouth began to bleed.

Then Shadow dunked Marine's head in the blood water, biting her back hard so she would scream and swallow the water. And the water turned a deep shade of red. Shadow lifted Marine's head, as she gasped for air and coughed up water. Only after a few seconds of fresh air, Shadow dunked Marine's head back in there. Marine screamed again, her lungs filling up with water. This was repeated two more times, each time the water turning a darker red, until Marine finally stopped screaming. Her hands fell limp to her side, and her body stopped twitching.

Sonic was spindashing the white part, one last time. He broke though, and within a split second.. Shadow found himself in the darkness again and Sonic in the light again. Sonic looked around, trying to find Tail's. He looked down and saw him.

He was laying by Marine's body.

Trying to revive her.

With tears in his eyes.

**( TBC.)**


	5. You lied to me Sonic

**Yin and Yang: Chapter five. **

**Chapter five: You lied to me Sonic... **

**( Sorry if it's to short! ^^' )**

" Tails... I'm so sorry!" Sonic stated and slowly walked to Tail's. Tails glared at Sonic but he kept trying to get Marine to open her eyes. Sonic watched with extreme sadness, for he knew it was to late for the raccoon.

" Tails... she's gone." Sonic let the word's sink into Tail's, the world around them, and himself. He had killed Marine. Not only that, but almost everyone else.

Charmy and Vector would never play fight anymore, and now Episo was a lone survior.

Cream was a orphan now, both parent's dead.

Ducly would be in a tramtatic state for god know's how long.

The wisp's would never meet there friend's again.

And Marine would never confess that she secretly liked Tail's to.

But the most bad thing was what happened to Tail's.

" You lied to me Sonic..." Tail's said sharpely, glaring at Sonic. Sonic sighed and nodded, eyes watering a bit.

" I know bud, but-"

" You said you would never do anything to hurt me... just this morning! You lied to me Sonic... you fucking lied!" Sonic gasped. His little bro hated swearing, and he even promised himself never to swear. ' He must be super mad right now...' Sonic said in his mind. ' Then again, I just killed his love...' Sonic said again in his mind.

" Your a monster! A evil... evillll...** monster.**" Tails said, getting up. Sonic gulped and slowly backed up.

" Now Tail's... let's try to work this out!" Tails just slapped Sonic.

" YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Tails yelled and pounced on Sonic. Sonic was able to grab Tail's wrist's, making sure that he wasn't going to rip his face off. Sonic panted and was able to get Tail's off. Tails hit the ground, on a sharp rock. His fur ripped off and blood poured down, as he passed out.

" What have I become...?" Sonic said, looking at the ground at his best friend. His heart pounded as he began to ran. To somewhere where somebody might have the awnswer.

**( TBC.)**


	6. Why are you doing this to me'

**Yin and Yang. **

**Chapter six: ' Why are you doing this to me?'**

Sonic was sitting down, right next to a tree. He was crying into his palms, shaking as he sniffed and sobbed. The shocked faces of his friend's kept popping up into his brain. His eye twitched, hearing a voice.

" **This is a fun game, don't you think?**"

" Who said that?" Sonic yelled out, but getting nothing but a ' hoo' from a owl. Sonic sighed and began to cry again when the voice popped again.

" **It's me, Shadow!**" Sonic stopped crying, in fact, stopped doing what he was doing all-together. His heart seemed to skip a few beats, and he held in his breath. After finally taking in some air, he stayed quiet. Then he spoke.

" Shadow... why are you doing this to me?"

" **Well... here's the thing. I like doing it. I like blood, death, gore, all thing's like that.**"

" ... But your from my head.. so your like my... my..."

" **I'd say ' persona' is the correct term. I'm everything your not. I have samillar traits with you, but other then that... you and me are different people.**"

" But Shadow.. why are you in my head then? Go into the open, and leave me and my friend's alone!"

" **Sorry Sonic, but I can't. As long as your here, I'm stuck in here. But then again, with a bit of fighting... Shadow is free. But you'll always find a way out. But that so does not matter, due to I'd probauly killed enough people to get the death sentace on you.**"

Sonic began crying again, curling into a small ball. He closed his eyes and wished that he would wake up from this nightmare, if it was a nightmare. But when he opened his eyes, he was in darkness.

" Heh heh... look's like the blue blur is trapped in my head now!" Sonic looked and found the empty white space, with Shadow's seeing space seeable to him.

" **Please! Shadow! Let me go!**" Shadow didn't listen. He sped off, dodging tree's and bushes. He had some light to help him, since the sun hadn't fully gone down yet. Rabbit's bounced out to see what was happening, only to be squashed by Shadow's rocket boot's. Bird's flew down to also see what was happening, but they were only to be squeezed to death by Shadow's strong hand's.

Soon, Shadow's path was covered by brains and blood. Finally, he bumped into somebody. It was Mina, who was rubbing her head.

" Ughhh... sorry Sonic!" Mina said, before she opened her eyes. Then she titled her head, the gasped seeing the blood on Shadow.

" Ohhh... I confused you for someone else, I gotta go!" Mina yelled, scared for her life. She got up, but Shadow grabbed her purple hair, and yanked her to the ground. Mina yelped in pain and tried to crawl away, only for Shadow to step on her hand.

" Sorry Mina... but I can't let you do that."

" **Neither can I!**" Sonic yelled and spin-dashed the white window in front of him. But to his suprise, he was knocked back. Then he went down a un-seeable hole, and he was falling down and down into the darkness.

" Heh... enjoy that!" Shadow yelled and went back to the task in hand. Lifting his claws in the air, Shadow stabbed Mina in the arm. Mina screamed and begged for help, but Shadow didn't care. He began slicing off her fur, skin, and muscles. Soon, he made it to the bone. Mina watched in horror, then threw up her dinner, at the sight of Shadow breaking her arm in two. With chuck into a bush, she only had one arm now.

" Let's take these bother-some clothes off." Mina eyes watered and she cried, still begging for help. Shadow ripped off her shirt and pants, then began to make a deep cut along her stomach. He reached his hand's in there and pulled out her intestines. Shadow looked up and saw somebody calling the police.

" Better hurry this up." He looked down and saw Mina about to pass out. Shadow grabbed her neck and cracked it, giving her a quick and mercy filled death.

" **I gotta break free...**" Sonic said, who was finally near the white square. It was hard to see, due to the tear's fogging up his vison. He spindashed one more time, and found himself back to normal. He sighed with relief, then he went pale at somebody yelling at him.

" Freeze! Put your hand's in the air!" Yelled a police man, with tons and tons of other police men following behind him. Sonic began to twitch.

" Shadow! What are you doing! Take over me, so we can get out of this!" Sonic yelled, but making the police men slowly let down there guard in confusion.

" **Sorry Sonic, but I can't. I only come out when I want to.**"

Sonic grabbed his head at the sides, like it was the only thing to keep his sanity in tack. He cried, shaking. A grey snow-leopard grabbed him.

" Dude... I think Sonic snapped. So he's.. cuckoo-cuckoo.. if you know what I mean." The police men nodded and slowly put Sonic in the car. Sonic laid down and felt somewhat calm by the soft seat and the vibration made him feel safe. Quickly, he fell asleep peacefully.

Not knowing what was ahead of him.

**( TBC.)**


	7. Prison breakout, Part one

**Yin and Yang. **

**Chapter seven: Prison breakout, PART ONE.**

**( It kinda focus's on two fan-character's in the start, sorry! I rather like them. ^^' Hope it isn't to bother-some! )**

" Just let him go easy, judge." Said a anteater, trying to talk his best friend not to take the case.

" What do you mean! Sonic the hedgehog is a evil person! Look at all the people he murdered! And such a horrible way to!" Yelled back his friend, a female beagle. The anteater groaned.

" Please, listen to me! The info we gave clearly shows that Sonic the hedgehog, is insane! Eggman or something within made him snap, creating a different verison of himself."

" ... That-"

" And even when we asked Dulcy and Episo, they said that they saw a black with red striped hedgehog. And they saw Sonic changed back to normal within seconds, and he seemed to regret everything he just did. While the black hedgehog, nicknamed: ' Shadow', enjoyed the killing. So Sonic has some type of diease."

The beagle sighed, tapping her pawed foot on the ground. The anteater licked his lips, nervous. Then she opened her mouth.

" Fine, I'll let him go free."

" Thank you so much-"

" BUT! He will serve time in prison for about... hmmmm... how many people did he kill?"

" Injured and the family members pain as well?"

" No. Just the murdered."

The anteater went to the report's, searching around for the right file. He found it, and flipped though the papers. He found the murder reports, coughed, and reported in his most powerful voice.

" Vector, Vanilla, Charmy, several wisp's, Marine, and Mina."

" Hmmm... how many wisp's?"

" It says here it was five."

She began to count on her paws, like a little puppy would do. He gave a small giggle, but stopped as she gave a hard glare. She pulled out a pen and paper and began writing. She sighed and showed the anteater the paper. He gasped.

" Ten years?"

" Yes. Ten years. Ten mobians he killed. So ten years he will spend."

" Alright..."

***** Five weeks later.**

Five weeks. Five weeks of sadness and being lonely for Sonic the hedgehog. He was put in a pillow covered cell, but he had no straight jacket. The judge had said a million times: ' My aunt's husband once killed a man, but it was accident. I saw! He tripped over a box, sending the victum to the ground as his neck snapped in half! He started go insane as he hide the body, as fear of being caught. By the time people found out, he began writing strange messages that voices in his head told him to. Then they gave him a straight jacket, and threw him in a cell. He was still normal, expect for night and when he was alone. Then he got nervous and scared because of the jacket. Soon... he lost his mind, losing all chances of ever being free. So, no jacket's will be used!'

The story always interested Sonic. He knew nothing of the mercy filled dog, and that small info only striked more questions. But then he would always sigh and pretend he never heard it, because the question made him remember there was no one to discuss it with.

Only sometimes he would get a letter, usually from Dulcy saying that she didn't blame him for her injury. Episo would come and visit him sometimes, always trying to sneak him a weapon so Sonic could free himself.

But the worst thing was for Sonic...

that Shadow never said anything. Never tried to break free. In fact, Sonic even wondered if Shadow was still alive.

But this day, a guard came in. Sonic titled his head.

" Sonic, we need your cell for a really insane duck. So, you have to go to a normal prison cell." He opened the cell bar's, letting Sonic slowly get up and walk out of the room. Sonic whimpered as he made it out to the regular cell's. A few animals whispered to themselves, then cheered.

" Wooo! We never thought you be serving ten year's for murder!" Stated a half-blind bobcat as Sonic entered his cell, that had the bobcat along with many other's. More remarks were made, but Sonic wasn't listening. Then he cared as a green lizard pushed him down the ground, while squeezing his neck.

" So, your the famous hedgehog... stealing my credit!" He squeezed tighter.

" Please, -hack-, I'm sorry! Just -gag- let me go, and everything will be back to - choke- normal!"

" Sorry, it's to late for you." He lifted his fist in the air.

" Please... Shadow..." Sonic whispered, as he saw the fist come close to his face.

Then just like that, Sonic grabbed the fist and crushed it with his bare hands.

And as the lizard yanked his bloody hand, put it close to his body, eyes watering in pain, mouth screaming swear's, he saw something different. A black hedgehog, red stripes.

" The name's Shadow." Everything seemed to stop. Shadow eyebrow's turned, making a smirk look appeared on his face.

" And get ready to die."

**( TBC.)**


	8. Prison breakout, Part two

**Yin and Yang.**

**Chapter eight: Prison break-out, chapter eight.**

" Oh... really now?" The lizard geered, but everyone knew he had no chance against Shadow. Shadow stood up, cracking his knuckles. The lizard quickly pounced him, sending them both against the ground. Shadow grabbed him by the tail and yanked his tail. He screamed with pain as he felt his bones moving in wrong directions.

" Don't worry..." Shadow said, with a smug tone to it. Then he ripped the tail right off, bright, red, blood splattered out. Every one screamed by this.

" IT WILL GROW RIGHT BACK!" Shadow yelled, eyes getting small from insanity. He touched the tip of the tail with his glove. It left a small dot on his finger, bleeding.

" ENJOY!" Shadow yelled again and began laughing like a manic, shoving the tail where the large hole was. The lizard screamed with extreme pain as the tail began to be shoved back in. With a sharp turn, the tail impaled some organs. Blood was rushing down like a waterfall, and the lizard was running out of time.

" Sh-shadow... please... let me-" His sentance was ended by Shadow stabbing his heart. He pulled out the tail, with several large organs attached to it.

" Your not really gonna-" Stated the bobcat, who covered his mouth as Shadow began eating the heart. Though some of mobians inside the jail commited murder, they never seen anyone like him.

' **Th-Thank you Shadow...**' Sonic said in the darkness. He was curled in a ball, lucky that he was alive.

" Welcome Sonic..." Shadow stated. Then his ears twitched. Two guard's were coming. One a female owl, the other a female cow.

" We heard some screaming, what happened here!" Yelled out the cow. Shadow looked around and saw a hawk drinking a large cup of water. Stealing that cup, he quickly poured it on himself. The blood quickly disappeared.

The owl was first, glaring Shadow in the eye. Shadow reached his hand though the bars, his arm's being slender enough. His sharp index finger poked her chin. She blushed a dark red.

" Aww... aren't you cute?"

" Mindy... don't listen to him! He'll kill you!" The cow grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away.

" I promise I won't..." Shadow touched her cheeks, rubbing them. She to, blushed dark red.

" Sweet cheeks." They giggled happily. Then as Shadow moved, they saw the bloody mess on the ground. Before they could call more guard's for back-up, Shadow moved the sharp claws on both of there necks. He just slit there throat's.

" I.. guh... ackkk..." Mindy muttered as she fell on the ground. Her friend did the same, but Shadow managed to grab the key's before she did. Unlocking the door, he slowly walked out.

" Sha.. sha.. sha.." The cow tried to say, but Shadow ended her life by slicing her throat again. Mindy was already dead. The mobians in the cell stood shocked for a second. Then, they ran off, yelling happily as they started a riot.

' **Thanks Shadow... but can I be free now? **'

" Sorry faker but... this is my body now."

Sonic gasped with horror and extreme fear. The white space was there, but now Sonic couldn't touch it. Now it was air. And the sentance Shadow muttered made Sonic cry.

" And now your trapped forever."

**( TBC!)**


	9. Fight for your life

**Yin and Yang. Chapter nine: Fight for your life.**

**( Sorry it took so long to make this! Let's just say youtube video's/ Archie comic's online can really distract you XD)**

" NO!" Sonic yelled, trying his best efforts to spindash the white space to let him go. Shadow simply chuckled.

" Sorry Sonic... but it's over. Year's after not dealing with your anger the right way.. you have ended your own life. Forever you will be in limbo. While **I** live out my own life. And the second I get caught.. you'll be erased and killed, because I shall do the same thing. Let's play a game and see how long I can handle this!"

Sonic began crying again.

" PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL-" Shadow interrupted him with insane laugh.

" Really? You think I'll listen to your pity request's to set you free? You must be stupid."

A small puddle of tear's were beginning to devlop around Sonic's feet. He didn't even try to spin-dash anymore. It was hopeless.

Sonic the hedgehog had finally given up.

Shadow laughed at the sight, due to him being able to check on Sonic any time. He began to run off to the great forest.

" Let's see if one of your friend's want's to play..." Shadow said. Sonic did nothing. He just hoped it wasn't somebody that he really loved.

" ... I'm lying to myself." Sonic said out-load. Making shadow stop running in confusion.

" I love all my friend's. And no matter how many times you kill them..." Sonic looked up at the white space. He saw Shadow's eyes.

" I will always be heart-broken." Shadow gave a smug grin, chuckled, and kept on running. Sonic didn't care. He only glanced up sometimes, to see if Shadow saw his victum. The air seemed to blow though his fur. The smell of pine tree's hit his nose. Sonic fought to stay awake, but he lost. He began to sleep cozly on the black space, feeling like grass.

***** Two hours later.*****

Sonic awoke suddenly, by a loud scream. Sonic lifted his head and looked at the white space. He screamed as well.

Miles " Tails" Prower arm was ripped off, bleeding heavily. His right eye had a terrible black eye. He was crying, a large puddle forming around him.

" NO, NO, NO! NOT TAILS!" Sonic yelled. Yes, Tails had hurt his heart. But that didn't matter. He still loved his two tailed buddy, even if he hated him. Every day he felt bad for hurting him, and he wished he could say: ' I'm sorry.' Now... that chance was slowly fading away.

Shadow rolled his eyes and sliced Tails fur apart. Sonic eyes widened at the claw began to slice his soft skin. Sonic quickly attacked the white space over and over. Blood rushed down as Shadow sliced the skin.

" PLEASE! SONIC... SAVE ME! I'M SORRY!"

A little hope was back into Sonic. He jumped again, only to fall into darkness. He gasped as he was beginning to run out of air. Tails panting for air was not helping him. Shadow grabbed a kindey and pulled it out. Tails screamed and kicked his legs. Shadow grabbed the left one and pulled hard to the ground, snapping it in half.

" NO! NO! SAVE ME! SOMEBODY! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Sonic was wheezing for little air that was around him. He wanted to save Tails, but he couldn't. He foucused his mind on saving him. If he could, he could break free.

Time was running out.

Shadow kept ripping out organs. Tailswas fading in and out from sleep. One second, he be dead asleep. The other, he'll be screaming his brains out. He was beginning to pale.

Sonic kept thinking harder and harder. He felt wall's crack around him. The only thing that mattered to him was Tails.

He thought of there adventures.

He though of how Tails always kept hope for him in tight spots.

Every thing was coming back, of the good old days before all of this happened.

Then he heard something.

" Sonic... you.. came..." Tails said to him. He turned his head. Tails leg was snapped in half, his arm thrown five feet away from him. A black eye was throbbing his cute blue eye. His rib cage was bleeding, heart pumping slowly. Sonic eyes watered and hugged his ' brother.'

" I'm so sorry..."

" For... what?"

" For hurting you."

" I hurt you more... I'm sorry for what I done..."

Sonic cried loudly. Tails smiled sadly as he slowly wagged his two tails.

" I love you... Sonic.." Then his arms stopped hugging him. They fell limp to his side. His heart stopped beating. He stopped breathing.

He was dead.

" I love you to.." Sonic quickly repiled back. And that was the last thing Tail's heard.

But it wasn't the last thing Sonic heard around him.

" Thanks for the body... Sonic."

Sonic froze. He wanted to scream and yell... but he was frozen in spot. He just made a very bad mistake.

Shadow was standing there in front of him. With a free mind and will to do whatever he wanted...

Nothing could stop him.

**(TBC!)**


	10. Final Fight? Part one

**Yin and Yang. Chapter ten: Final fight? PART ONE.**

**( WHY PART ONE? MORE TENSION. XD)**

" N-no..." Sonic whispered. His eyes watered with thick tears. What had he done? He was the only person who could keep Shadow from killing everyone in his path. Now that lock was gone? Could police keep him in for more then a few hours? He would kill everyone in his way.

Sonic began to think of the worst possible thing's that could happen. Shadow could kill the king and earn the crown. People would be to scared to rebel king Shadow. Everyone would live in fear, afraid to see who would die first. Maybe some people would kill themselves and there familes for a more peaceful death.

Then Sonic's panic filled mind stopped thinking about that for a second. Why? Shadow punched him hard, a tooth flying out. Sonic looked up as his mouth began to fill up with blood.

" Sha... shadow? Why did you..." He spit out blood, causing a large splat on Sonic and Tails floor.

" Do that to you?" Shadow stated. Sonic nodded.

" Well... I don't need you rounding up your friend's to try to stop me. You'll come up with your little plan and bring me down. Though I'll kill most of your friends... still. You would beat me. So I need to kill you."

" Please! Shadow... I won't do that! Please don't kill me!"

" I'm smarter then that." Shadow raised his hand high up in the air. Sonic screamed and dodged the hit. Shadow frowned and tried his best to hit Sonic. Sonic dodged the first two attacks, but got hit in the third slash.

Usually, Sonic would be making cocky jokes and dodging without a care. But with series of events.. Sonic was weaker. His spirit was broken. He was more senstive now. The only way he could protect himself now, was to dodge his best.

Sonic held his stomach. The deep cut burned. He whimpered a bit, then screamed. His left ear was being pulled to hard. The bottom left side of it began to slowly rip. Sonic gasped and kicked Shadow's stomach in fear. Shadow fell to the floor on his rear end. Sonic gave a quick smile, not cocky. He knew know how lucky he was.

Shadow got up and frowned.

" Really? A pathetic kick like that makes you smile?" Shadow stated. He tackled Sonic, claws stabbing his arms. Sonic make a squeak and kicked his legs. Small blood drops began to hit the floor.

" Say goodbye!" Shadow slapped Sonic cheeks, long claw marks appearing on Sonic's cheeks. They began to bleed heavily. Sonic cried. But he saw Tails dead body on the ground. For Tails murder, he would kill Shadow. He would be angry filled and be driven by revenge, but he wasn't the same hedgehog anymore. Besides, Dark Sonic couldn't come out. Him and Hyper Sonic disappeared year's ago.

Sonic managed to punch Shadow. Shadow looked surprised as a small bruise appeared on his cheek. Sonic got up and tried to punch Shadow again. Shadow grabbed his fist and began to crush it. Sonic eyes widened and he began to cry loudly. Shadow grit his teeth as he heard the annoying cry noise of Sonic. He crushed harder, destroying his hand.

" OH MY GOD!"

" Exactly." Shadow punched Sonic in the cheek, causing a large purple bruise to appear. Sonic fell to the floor. He then remembered something. Shadow was stronger, and more powerful. He was to emotionally and mentally exhausted to try turning into Super Sonic. He crawled on the floor, leg's not working on him.

" Where are you going?" Shadow stated, with a taunting tone with it. Sonic was at the door, standing up.

" I'm running away! It's what I do best." He opened the door and ran off, breaking the Sonic boom in seconds. The forest disappeared behind him. He was in the city. Soon, small towns. Then nothing. He was in a desert. He skid to a stop and began to walk slowly

" It's over... I escaped..." He smiled faintly. He did something he hadn't done in a long time...

he chuckled.

He had won the fight. Shadow would still kill people, and he knew. But he was free... and that's all that mattered.

" Oohhhhhhhhhhh Sooooonnnnnnic!" Somebody yelled behind him, with a girly tone to it. He smiled, knowing it was his best friend Amy rose. He turned...

then he stood, shocked with horror and fear.

Shadow was right there. On his right hand, the head of Amy rose was standing there. The face of horror and fear was frozen on her face. Blood was coming down like a waterfall, staining the sand. The left hand was behind him, holding the veins that connected the Amy's head to her body. Blood was covered all over it, but the head being ripped off was the only thing that was really bad.

" YOUR FINALLY MINE!" Shadow yelled, as the head of Amy suddenly broke apart like a smashed pumpkin. Brain, blood, skull, fur, quills, and her headband fell to the floor. White chunks of what used to be her eye fell to the floor, and oozed. In Shadow's right hand was now a large, sharp knife.

" SAY GOODBYE!" Shadow yelled louder, adding a harsh tone to it.

Sonic stood there... trying to figure out what he would do.

The first thing that came to mind... was...

**( TBC.)**


	11. Final Fight? Part two

**Yin and Yang. Chapter eleven: Final fight? Part two.**

**( Final chapter guys!)**

Run away. That's all Sonic could think of. Put his leg's to good use and run away from the monster. Sonic tried to move, but his legs were frozen in stop. He whimpered as Shadow was getting closer and closer, with that sharp knife. Sonic gulped and braced himself for his doom. The knife sliced his broken hand skin, that could still slightly work, making a large gash to appear.

" RAUGHHH!" Sonic yelled as he fell to the ground. Shadow touched the knife, a small dot of blood appearing on his white glove. He licked it up, then went for Sonic again. Sonic managed to dodge in time, but a few strand's of hair were not lucky.

" See... ya..." Sonic managed to said, no tone of amusement or cocky-ness in his famous catch phrase. Sonic ran off again, but within seconds... Shadow caught up. He bumped into Sonic as hard as he could. Sonic sped up, but a bruise appeared. Then Shadow bumped in again. But this time, Sonic held his bruise in pain. A deep stab was bleeding heavily. Shadow grinned as Sonic tried his best to hold in tears.

" Give it up, Sonic. It's over!"

" N-No... it isn't... I'll win... I always do.." Sonic weakly. Shadow bumped once more, and Sonic fell to the floor. Sonic tried his best to get up, but he was getting physically weak from all this fighting. Shadow grinned and stabbed Sonic in his stomach. The stomach gash began to bled again.

" Awww... getting light-headed?" Sonic was losing to much blood. He weakly nodded, dark spots beginning to appear in his vison.

" Then take this!" Shadow ripped out a large chunk of muscles, making Sonic snap back to normal and scream loudly. Shadow shoved the bloody chunks of muscles in his mouth. He slapped his hand over Sonic's mouth.

" EAT IT!" Shadow yelled, filled with insanity and amusement.

" OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT TAILS!" Sonic thought eating himself was better then eating his best buddy. He began to chew on the muscles, disgust washing over his face. He slowly swallowed. As Shadow took his hand off, Sonic just stared at Shadow. Then something happened, that Sonic didn't understand.

He punched Shadow with his good hand. Shadow gasped as he hit the ground. The knife flew up and hit a rock. Shadow looked up and got up. Sonic knew what he was going to do. He wanted the knife. Sonic, now having some hope and a **tiny **bit of his old self back, he quickly kicked Shadow in his back.

" Oh no you don't!" He yelled out. Shadow held his back in pain, then his head as Sonic gave him a swift kick. Sonic managed to give a small chuckle, but his happiness as Shadow yanked Sonic's head. He lifted his knee and smacked Sonic's face against it. Sonic nose bled, and so did his head. Sonic felt Shadow slap his face, sending him a few feet. He opened his eyes, and noticed he was close to the knife.

He didn't feel like getting up, so Sonic crawled quickly. Shadow sliced his back, making him stop in pain. Sonic kicked him off, crawled again, but felt a toe be broken as Shadow slammed a large rock on his foot. Sonic screamed with pain but he dodged the next hit, meant for his head.

Shadow hissed at him and raised his hand. Sonic managed to dodge again, sending him to the rock. He grabbed the knife and pulled out from the rock. Sonic sliced a part of Shadow's skin on his head, making him grunt with pain. Sonic raised the knife, readying to end it all. He powerfully began to slice at Shadow's chest, making blood fall down.

The extreme blood loss was still happening to Sonic. He was using every bit of his strength to stay awake, and to kill Shadow. But Shadow, though he was suffering from the same blood loss, he had more strength. He kicked Sonic hard with his large rocket boots. Sonic's left ear, that was nearly sliced in half, most of it fell with a small thud. He could still hear, but not as much as he used to.

" Mah... my ear." Sonic whispered, as he stared at it with extreme sadness. Shadow tackled him and began to strangle Sonic. Sonic wheezed and pressed his hand's against Shadow's arms, trying to get him off. Shadow just squeezed harder. Sonic right hand managed to slam against the ground, grabbing the knife. Shadow let go for a second, just about to hit Sonic again. But Sonic closed his eyes tight and hit a random spot of Shadow as hard as he could.

He heard a gasp.

Blood spattered on his face.

A large ' chunk' noise was heard.

Sonic weakly opened his eyes. Then he gasped.

The knife was stuck in Shadow's neck, causing large chunks of blood to flow down. He fell to the ground, wheezing for air. Sonic yanked the knife out of Shadow's neck, blood flowing much more faster. He raised it in the air, as the setting sun began to make the knife shine.

" Any last word's, **Shadow**?" Sonic said, with a angry tone at: ' Shadow.' Shadow looked up, with a smug look.

" Yeah, I do!"

" What is it then, Shadow?"

" Don't you know how stupid you are right now?"

" What do you me-" Sonic statement was stopped. His leg's fur felt like they were being ripped , muscles being torn apart, skin being melted off, and bone being crushed. As he looked down, Sonic screamed. His legs were fading away like magic.

" I've been within you to long! And having my own body made the chance stronger!"

" Wha-what do you mean?" Sonic said, eyes watering with tears. He was still squatting, like he still had his legs. But, they were gone and no longer visible. His lower chest began to disappear as well.

" You and me... are really the same person. If I die, you die. And since I'm dying... your feeling pain as we are both being gone from this earth!"

" But.." Sonic began to say, pausing only to whimper as his hands began to disappear.

" How come I'm fading away like this?" Sonic finished, then he looked down at Shadow. He was fading away to.

" Dumbass, were both doing that. I'm dead, your dead, game over. No extra life's." Shadow chuckled at his joke, then laid there. While he was accepting at his demise, Sonic wasn't. He tried to squirm away... he just couldn't. He was frozen in state.

His head was the only thing left. Shadow and Sonic were disappearing at the same rate now. Sonic eyes watered and he began crying. Loudly. This was the end. The very end of Sonic the hedgehog.

" Everyone..." He said out-load. He was talking about all his friend's. Dead and alive.

" I'm sorry that I brought such a horror to the world... I need to die. I hope you can forget about me, but I will never forget about you."

There ears and quill's were gone on both of them. Getting slowly close to death.

" I wish... I can see you in heaven, once. So I can say that I'm sorry." Sonic eyes watered. The very last part's of there eyes and muzzle's were fading away. A large, single tear was slowly falling down the last of Sonic's cheek.

" I'm so sorry..." Shadow nodded, and he breathed a sigh. With the little power he had left, he wrote a mental letter. Once they were gone, a letter would be sent to Dulcy. The letter would explain everything that had happen, to clear up Sonic's name.

" I'm so sorry.." Sonic said again, voice straining and filled with sadness.

Then... the final strand of blue and black disappeared.

Sonic and Shadow, were dead.

Written out of existence.

Though a great evil had been taken out, a great good was gone forever.

Murder's and death, sadness, anger, fighting, all of these thing's would still plauge the world. At least one horrible person, was off the world.

**( The... end.**

**Woo! That was fun! I really never finished a full blown story! They were always one-shot's! It's been a really fun time writing this, and I want to thank everyone that ever reviewed! Thank you so much, you people are great!**

**Also... I MIGHT write a sequel to this! Depends if you guys want to. But... I hoped you enjoyed this story!)**


End file.
